


Utopia

by AntOne7324



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Project Zero Mortals, Reflection, Tea Party, Utopia, Zamasu and Goku Black aren't really evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntOne7324/pseuds/AntOne7324
Summary: Goku Black and Zamasu have finally completed Project Zero Mortals and ushered in a Utopia by choosing not to do fusion and have vanquished all of their enemies. The Gods of Justice celebrate their victory by having a little tea party and reflecting on the events that brought them  to where they are





	Utopia

Project Zero Mortals has finally reached its conclusion, twelve universes in one timeline have been purged of all mortals thanks to the combined duo of Zamasu and Goku Black, the self-proclaimed Gods of Justice

It was a project centuries in the making conjured up by Zamasu when he used to serve as a Supreme Kai apprentice to his master, Gowasu who was the Supreme Kai in Universe 10 at the time. After years and years of observing civilization among the Mortal Realm, Zamasu believed all mortals were a threat to all creation and they needed to be erased from existance

" They Prosper, they war, they fall"

No matter how many times Gowasu tried to convince his apprentice that not all mortals are evil and greedy, it fell on death ears as Zamasu refused to believe mortals can do anything other than destroying themselves, giving in to their impulses and not being an important key to creation itself

All mortals had to be eradicated and it didn't help to know that one mortal by the name of Goku who not only was an acquaintance with a God of Destruction and it's Angel from another universe, but managed to set foot in the Realm of The Kais, an area considered sacred among Kais and Gods

When Zamasu lost a fight against Goku, it was then that he truly realized the danger that all mortals possessed, not just to creation, but the Gods themselves. This lead to a series of events of Zamasu murdering Gowasu in cold blood to become the next Supreme Kai, switch bodies with Goku and kill his family, travel to Future Trunks's timeline to align himself with an alternate version of himself who lacked the will to begin Project Zero Mortals, make that Zamasu immortal by using the Super Dragon Balls and kill all the Kais and Gods in that timeline 

With only a small handful of the Human Race, it was up to the combined trio of Goku, Vegeta and Trunks to stop Zamasu and Goku Black from carrying out their twisted vision of Utopia

Unfortunately for our heroes, they proved to be unsuccessful in their efforts to save Trunks's timeline as they perished in battle against the might of the Gods of Justice. Goku Black and Zamasu realized their mistake of toying with their foes when Goku and Vegeta were quickly gaining the upper hand and decided to wipe them out before one of them could destroy Goku Black since he's not immortal

Once Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks fell, the rest of humanity and the mortals that went into hiding throughout that entire timeline fell along with them

No more mortals to start a war against each other. No more mortals who could pose a serious threat to creation. And most importantly, no more mortals to ruin Goku Black and Zamasu's Utopia 

All that is left in Trunks's timeline is Goku Black and Zamasu as the only Gods to exist, animals and wildlife that are free to do as they pleased in their respective universes and Future Zeno of course who thankfully hasn't intervene in the Zero Mortals Plan 

Zamasu sat out on the deck of his cabin home drinking tea and admiring the new Planet Earth. Once the dust had settled, He and Goku Black quickly fixed all of the cities that were destroyed in the process of eliminating all mortals 

With a slight grin, Zamasu sighed in satisfaction 

" Beautiful. Simply beautiful. Oh Gowasu, if only you could see me now. You were wrong about mortals, they are nothing but disgusting vile creatures that were a mistake created by the Gods. Mistakes they refused to correct out of their own pride and because of that, life and all creation were being contaminated. Well not anymore, thanks to myself and my other half. We have saved the Multiverse"

In a blink of an eye, Goku Black in his Super Saiyan Rose form had appeared in front of Zamasu with a grin as well

" No more of their scum in hiding, I take it?" Zamasu asked as he drank more of his tea

Goku Black smirked at his other half " What do you think?" he quickly powered down into his natural form and took a seat opposite to Zamasu at the table

" All that remains is us and creation as intended"

Goku Black grabbed the pot and poured tea into his own cup 

" I've scoured from planet to planet, universe to universe and all that remains within in this timeline is us and the creatures that roam the land. Project Zero Mortals is finally completed, although we could easily go to different timelines. But what's the point? We finally live in a timeline where no mortals exist"

Zamasu smiled at Goku Black " And I have you to thank for that. If it weren't for you, I would still be living in obscurity under Gowasu's shadow and allowing the mortals to contaminate life" he said with much gratitude

" I shouldn't take all the credit, you had a lot to play in the completion of Project Zero Mortals" Goku Black replied with a smile " You were the only other person who understood the seriousness of the treat mortals possessed, if left unchecked all life as we know it would come to an end"

Goku Black lightly sips on his tea, admiring the beauty of the new word he has created along with his other half

" As for that old fool, if only he could see us now"

Zamasu grinned " Yes! To even suggest mortals had an important part to play in creation is ridiculous. What have the mortals done other than starting wars, killing and hurting one another, foolishly challenging the might of the Gods and destroying nature? They were a sickness that needed to be wiped out" he started

Goku Black nodded in agreement " Couldn't agree more"

For him, completing Project Zero Mortals had been a lifelong goal. After all, it was Goku Black who had begun this project from his own timeline. He saw faults in creation and that needed to be corrected before it was too late

And Goku Black couldn't ask for a better partner in carrying out justice other than Zamasu, despite the fact it was an alternate version of himself. A version that wanted to start the project but lacked the willpower to carry it out, until Goku Black came along and showed Zamasu the way

" Don't forget, one of those mortals had the nerve to destroy reality by traveling between past and future" Goku Black reminded Zamasu 

Zamasu nodded as he drank the rest of his tea " Trunks! That foolish Saiyan mortal. He claimed he was doing it to save the ones he cared about" he smiled " What utter nonsense, if he did care, he would have allowed time to play itself out"

Goku Black smirked at his other half " If he did that, then we wouldn't be here would we or our utopia. We would be in our own timelines still under Gowasu's teachings and it's possible if we did begin Project Zero Mortals, the Gods of Destruction would have interfered. Despite that low life, we have him to thank for all of this" he said

" Or would you rather have it, that we never met?" Goku Black teased

Zamasu shook his head and smiled " Of course not, I'm glad Trunks gave us the chance to meet and carry out our vision of a utopia. Plus I'm highly grateful it allowed you to come to this timeline and guiding me to take action. Now that our quest has been completed we can live forever and forever in this timeline free from all mortals and watch over life"

" Why Zamasu, If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me" Goku Black's smirk grew wider 

Zamasu grinned " Would you have it any other way?"

Goku Black shook his head " Of course not" he grabs the pot and poured more tea into his cup before holding it up 

" A toast. To our unbridled success of wiping out all mortals and spending an eternity watching life prosper in our utopia"

Zamasu quickly poured tea into his glass and held it up next to Goku Black's " To us" he replied

Goku Black and Zamasu lightly bumped their cups against each other and drank their tea, with both of them ready to enjoy the rest of their lives together within their Utopia


End file.
